left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ellis
ummmm scout much? Totemtrouser 05:27, 12 July 2009 (UTC)totemtrouserTotemtrouser 05:27, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Just because he's young and years a baseball bat doesn't mean he's based off of the Scout. I live in Southeast America (where L4D2 takes place) and quite a few people here look like Ellis. I guess they must be ripping off the Scout? Darkman 4 05:33, 12 July 2009 (UTC) your probably right man i highy doubt he is the scout but you cant not say you dont see some of the same traits Totemtrouser 06:10, 12 July 2009 (UTC)totemtrouserTotemtrouser 06:10, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Whats wrong with looking like the scout he is just a character.--Kirby888 21:34, 13 July 2009 (UTC) now that i see his face he reminds me of AVGN Totemtrouser 12:43, 22 July 2009 (UTC)totemtrouserTotemtrouser 12:43, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Is Ellis (the name and possibly the character) a nod to Ellis from the Leet World Machinima? idk never saw it b4 Totemtrouser 20:09, 24 July 2009 (UTC)totemtrouserTotemtrouser 20:09, 24 July 2009 (UTC) He also favors the bat and you hear the same sounds of the scout using the bat. I like how he uses the pistol--Ill97 20:32, 27 July 2009 (UTC) I'm not convinced he's the Scout until he starts saying "Chucklehead" and "Moron."--Donuthead7310 14:52, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Bloodlines and Early concepts (Those damn rumors) I've herd a couple of rumors emitting since the end of Comic Con. A doubt any of these are true but I like to post them just becuase they sound amusing. Again, I Don't believe IN ANY OF THIS Ellis was orginally suppose to be written as one of the true older brothers mentioned by the Scout in his character bio. This idea was drop becuase Valve thought it was to bizzare to connet the L4D world with TF as cannon. Coach, similiar to how Louis was orginaly srcitped, was suppose to be a relegiuos finatic. I wish there was a character like this. AN insane surviovr who glady charges the undead in his own crusade. Zombies were experimented with holding weapons. It was thrown at early as being unblancew. (These weapons were melee, not projectile) There were early concepts of a SI that brought back to life all infected untill killed. He would be stationary and it was up to the player controlled SI to protect him and keep the horde alive. This last one I can actually believe. All the characters were recyled or stolen ideas. You can't really call something stolen if you post it on Steam^^. Ellis was a reimage of the scout, Nick reimage version of the medic, Coach was suppose to be white early on and a msaller version of the Heavy weapons guy. I think that would have been cool. Then of course theres the one you already know. The spitter was created by the co-founder of the boyycott (Serves him right but it's a easy concept) Charger by a steam user (again easy concept) and the Spiker was based off this guy http://www.moddb.com/events/left-4-dead-concept-art-contest/images/haggard#imagebox Hey if this belongs somwhere else go for moving it. There's no page fo fanon which is good so I put it under a talk page. Crossy the Coward 05:24, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Anybody? okay, here i am. With the images - and with my lack of skill. Somebody, put in these images: http://www.halflife2.net/wp-content/uploads/2009/09/l4d2_DarkCarnival_FINAL.jpg.jpg - ellis from here to teh infoboard. And this one - http://www.zombicidal.com/img/pre-l4d2/SURV_ellis_paxfront.jpg - to show his look now. WardenerNL, September 18. Confuzzled So, I'm wondering Ellis's real voice, as most of the time in gameplay vids, I see him talk with a minor southern accent, but at the beginning of Dark Carnival, he seems to have a very heavy southern accent. Is he joking? Could somebody clear this up? --Donuthead7310 13:26, October 18, 2009 (UTC) It's just his voice varying. He may speak with a really heavy accent, or with a slighter one. WardenerNL 18:30, October 18, 2009 Okay, thank's for clearing that up. --Donuthead7310 14:50, October 18, 2009 (UTC)